


Constantly, Consistently and Continually

by krysanthei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fond Nana, LEE JENO IS DUMB ISTG, M/M, Whipped Nana, chenle the stoned guy, haechan and renjun are so done, jaemin loves jeno so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysanthei/pseuds/krysanthei
Summary: Merry Christmas Nana.”“Merry Christmas Jen. This is probably the best gift ever. Here’s yours.” Jaemin’s fingers slowly intertwined with Jeno’s and to Jeno, everything made sense.





	Constantly, Consistently and Continually

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THE NOMINISTS. WE DESERVE THESE CONTENTS. 
> 
> Thank you to Julian and Deni's idea for this collection and thank you for your patience. I uploaded this almost late actually but yay i was able to catch up.

It was supposed to be a peaceful evening for Jeno. A time to review for the upcoming gruesome finals week but thanks to the loud party music and screams that enveloped his ears, he wouldn’t have the pleasure to do so. Irritation crept up in Jeno’s face as he recalled the number of parties his neighbor hosted. 

 

_ It’s the 4th one now for this week, doesn’t he have things to do aside from partying? _

 

He drags himself reluctantly to the apartment next door to give his obnoxious neighbor a little talk with regard to his behavior. The resonating bass drops of the music didn’t help at all but instead solidified the anger he was bottling up for the whole week now. 

 

With a loud knock, Jeno was welcomed by this stoned and drunk looking guy. 

“Hey there! We were just having a party. Care to join us?” the stoned and drunk looking guy opened the door wider exposing the numerous passed out boys and others who were chugging down alcohol as if it was holy water. 

 

“No thanks, I won’t be for long. Just wanted to talk to the owner of this apartment.”

 

“Nana hyung! Someone wants to talk to you!” In an instant a man with a pastel pink comes stridding. 

He doesn’t look as drunk as the others but Jeno knows the man who was identified as Nana, is probably intoxicated.

 

“This is Nana the great standing before you, anything i could help you with?” Jeno scrunched his nose at the reek of alcohol.

 

“Oh there is, you see i live next door and I am reviewing for my upcoming final exams. Could you stop being an asshole during exam week?” Jeno manages to let out in a civil manner. He is proud of himself for not going ballistic.

 

His lovely neighbor smiled. Jeno couldn’t distinguish if it’s a menacing one or what but it sure was a beautiful smile.

 

“It comes with a price, neighbor.” Jeno raised an eyebrow and pretended not to hear what his neighbor’s last words are.

 

*****  *****

 

Luckily for Jeno, his neighbor did cooperate with him miraculously for the rest of the week. He was able to get through all the exams and now he’s on his way to school to check the results. As soon as he got there, he strode towards the large bulletin board and squeezed himself in the sea of students checking their own ranking. 

 

Nervous but confident, that’s how Jeno wanted to describe what he was feeling. He scanned the whole board until he saw his name.

 

  1. **_Lee Jeno - 98%_**



 

_ So who’s first? Is it Renjun? _

 

  1. **_Na Jaemin - 100%_**



 

_ Jaemin? Doesn’t ring a bell. I’ve never seen anyone who’s name is Na Jaemin. _

 

“Jeno!” a voice from behind called him. He spun around to see Nana along with the stoned looking guy from two nights ago.

 

“Wait how come you know me? I didn’t tell you my name.” Jeno was confused at how Nana knew him.

 

“Why wouldn’t I know you? We’re classmates after all.” This puzzled Jeno more. How come he has never seen Nana in his classes?

 

“Hyung! You ranked higher than i thought you would.” the stoned looking guy called out, amazement evident in the tone of his voice. Curiosity crept in Jeno and followed Nana’s eyes.

 

“100%? This is exaggerated, why would they post this up?” 

 

If irritation was Jeno’s initial feeling towards Nana, now it was wrath. He wanted to throw the whole board at Nana’s face just to erase that fake humility and smile.

 

“So how much did you pay the school?” 

 

“Excuse me, what?”

 

“I said how much did you pay the school? I never see you in class and you always party. Just how on earth will you get a hundred?” Jeno bursted. He just couldn’t take it.

 

“Done slandering me, sweet cheeks? I know how to study too and perhaps if you tried looking around and pay attention to your surroundings, you would know I never skipped my classes. OUR CLASSES.” Jaemin smiled again and left the other baffled.

 

“Seriously Jeno? You never knew Nana was in your class? With his bright hair… God, Jeno.” Haechan, one of his best friends sighed at the hopeless case taking human form in Jeno. They were busy discussing the incident that happened this morning. 

 

“Yes i didn’t know okay? Are you happy now?”

 

“You’re an actual idiot. You even accused him of bribing the school. Why am I friends with you?” Clearly Mark was also disappointed with him.

 

“So Mr. Know-It-All, when do you plan on apologizing?” Haechan asked his still puzzled friend.

 

“Why would--”

 

“Jeno, don’t get us started on why you should apologize. You ain’t second highest student here for nothing. Come on Haechan, our friend here needs time to reflect on his growing stupidity. Reflect well bud before it eats you up.”

*****  *****

 

Apologizing wasn’t really that hard its just that Jeno’s pride and embarrassment is taking over him. He couldn’t gather up the courage to approach Na Jaemin, the school’s best badminton player, who’s well pretty good in his studies and basically an ideal guy to everyone in school (according to Jeno’s intensive research)

 

“Now tell me? How am I gonna apologize?” Jeno rummages his hair as he slumps.

 

“I don’t know, you can like just come up to him and say you’re sorry and probably be his slave for the rest of your life.” And judging by the sound of the voice he knew who it was.

 

“What are you doing here Jaemin?” Jaemin smiled and took the chair in front of Jeno. While the latter sat up straight awkward and somehow caught off guard.

 

“Its taking you too long Jeno. So i thought maybe i check up on you and that’s so sweet of you to go around asking people about me when you could’ve just went straight to me. I mean i’ll probably accept you.” 

 

“You would? I said some nasty stuff and…”

 

“And? Well maybe if you did apologize a while ago, i would. But seeing you so cute like this, i wanna be a little petty. It’s fascinating to see you trying to look for information about me. Lovely.” Jeno was blushing profusely at Jaemin’s statement and Jaemin on the other hand is enjoying the sight in front of him.

 

“Anyway, the Christmas ball is coming. Since you owe me the review time--” Jeno was about to retaliate but Jaemin was quick to stop him.

 

“Let me finish sweetheart. So again since you owe me, you’ll be coming with me to the ball. And as my date, we need to have matching clothes. Please Jeno. Don’t even think of running away.” 

 

With that said, Jaemin left the stunned Jeno even more red with all the information he’s trying to process.

 

He was going to the ball with Jaemin.

 

But was he forgiven? He thought to himself.

 

*****  *****

 

“Jeno that’s the 50th suit you’ve tried. How come you’re not satisfied?”

 

“Haechan, he obviously wants to impress Nana. Let him live.” Haechan rolled his eyes over Renjun

 

“Okay murder me guys i don’t think i can do this. God my social anxiety is killing me.” Jeno couldn’t function properly. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling restless and nervous at the thought of being with Jaemin, of accompanying him. 

 

_ Maybe because i wasn’t forgiven yet. He’ll probably ditch me last minute or he’ll embarrass me in front of the whole school. _

 

“Jeno can you stop overthinking out loud dammit. Nana isn’t like that. Trust me he would do nothing to hurt you.” Haechan couldn’t help it already. He was so frustrated at how Jeno was anxious of nothing. Not that he was invalidating his feelings but--

 

“God you and your peanut sized brain. I feel bad for Nana. He sure have endured a lot. Jeno just get the last one you tried on. It looked the best on you among the others you tried. Try to get some sleep. You don’t wanna look like a zombie in front of him. Jeno rest. I swear to God.” Renjun patted Jeno’s back and pulled Haechan out of the place.

 

He immediately did what his friends instructed and tried getting some sleep. But nothing’s working for him.

 

Jeno decided to ask for Jaemin’s number from Renjun and Renjun out of worry said ( _ please jeno don’t think of doing anything stupid. My tiny respect for you is seriously in the brink of extinction) _

 

With a few rings, Jaemin answered.

 

**_[Jeno, what a pleasant surprise. How did you get my number?]_ **

 

**_[How did you know it was me?]_ **

**_[I have you saved here obviously. We’re classmates Jeno.]_ **

**_[Why did you call Mister. Its past our bedtime what do you need?]_ **

 

**_[Are you gonna ditch me tomorrow?]_ **

**_[For real Jeno? You’re asking me this? Babe, rest.]_ **

**_[You’re stressing yourself over nothing. I’ll be there and we’ll have a great time]_ **

**_[Goodnight Jeno! We’ll talk tomorrow okay? I’ll pick you up at 4:30]_ **

 

**_[But-- Okay goodnight Nana.]_ **

 

*****  *****

 

With a shaking hand and heavy heart, Jeno took a deep breath before opening the door. He was mentally preparing himself for the worst. Its 4:30PM and he clearly knows who’s on the other end of the door.

 

He opened the door and it reveal the boy he was nervous for. The boy who looks so amazing with pink hair and his black suit. 

 

“Jeno?” Jaemin waved his hand on the other’s face. 

 

“You look stunning. I probably look like shit next to you, Nana.”

 

“Shut up, you look great okay? Mrs. Lee i’ll be taking him now. Thank you for allowing us tonight.” Jeno watched as Jaemin smiled and talked to his mother. It was an unusual scene. It was so different compared to when Renjun and Haechan would go here. It was as if he was introducing the love of his life.

 

“Shall we get going?” Jeno nodded and went inside the car. It took them 30 mins to arrive and the students were flocking in the middle.

 

“Jeno…” Jaemin calls out as he fixes Jeno’s hair.

 

“Can we dance?” Jeno locked eyes with Jaemin and its was glistening with so much emotion he could distinguish. 

 

“Sure.”

 

“You know, i find it really weird that you’re looking at me now.” Jeno quickly looked away, finding something else to focus on.

 

“No look at me Jeno. I want you to keep looking at me. I’ve waited this. For so long.” Jaemin motioned for the other whose eyes widened at the sudden skinship. Jaemin’s hand tighten on Jeno’s waist it was almost like he’s hugging him.

 

“You’re wondering why you never saw me right? That’s because you never look up your book or your phone when we pass by the hallway. You were always sitting in front because you couldn’t see the writings on the board and you never bothered looking behind you because you were so focused in class. You were so cute and inspiring you even made me participate in classes i slept on before. You usually stay in the library during your break time or sometimes you hang out with Injun.”

 

Jeno couldn’t process everything but he could feel Jaemin’s longing. How come he never took notice of him? He was one of the prettiest boys he knew.

 

“I mean don’t get me wrong i’ve approached you countless times. You just never looked. If you did, your focus wasn’t totally on me. That’s why it surprised me when you went barging on my dorm room one night. It was the first time you looked for me. It was the first time you looked at me as if i was the only one you see. And ever since that night, i intended to be the one you’ll look at forever.”

 

“Jaemin, i’m sorry. I’m sorry for being stupid. I just--”

 

“No need to be sorry sweetheart. We have a long way to go. By the way, i have a Christmas gift for you. But first…” Jaemin let him go and smiled. Jeno could tell it now. It was a genuine smile. It was the best smile he has seen on Jaemin.

 

“Hi what’s your name?” Jaemin asked him. He was baffled for a second but as soon as he got what it meant he answered.

 

“I am Lee Jeno who’s eyes have 200 and 250 grade and astigmatism. 4th year. You?”

 

Jaemin laughed at the other’s antic.

 

“It’s in the eyes, always in the eyes. My name is Na Jaemin but you can call me yours. Constantly, consistently and continually, yours.”

 

“Oh my god that was greasy. That’s so disgusting. If you think i’m an easy man, you’re wrong. How about take me on a date first sir? And we’ll find out if we can do this constantly, consistently and continually.” 

Jeno and Jaemin laughed and looked at each other’s eyes. They were under the same sky. 

 

“Merry Christmas Nana.”

 

“Merry Christmas Jen. This is probably the best gift ever. Here’s yours.” Jaemin’s fingers slowly intertwined with Jeno’s and to Jeno, everything made sense.

 

It was truly the best gift he received and he will surely treasure and love this gift  **_constantly, consistently and continually._ **

  
  



End file.
